Go! GoStoppable!
by Namuro
Summary: Average world saving duo against average villains with a minor twist...Episode 3 is up!
1. Pilot

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible; everything in or related to Kim Possible belongs entirely to Disney. I'm just using the elements in Kim Possible for a personal non-profit fan fic work, so don't send monkey ninjas after me!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim Possible: Another Episode "Go! GoStoppable!"

Author: Namuro

Pairing: Ron Stoppable & Shego

Episodes Relation: None

----------------

Episode 1: Pilot

----------------

Amongst the densely grown trees and blinding bushes, two figures slashed their ways through the vegetative maze. Both of them kept silent as they headed stealthily towards their destination. After much plowing through the overcrowded jungle the two came out into an open area that highly contrasted its surrounding; a dome shaped building fitted with all sorts of hi-tech looking pipes and tubes that reached into the muggy swamp around the base. The mysterious intruders crept past the poorly hidden security cameras and continued behind the thick smoke pumped out of the many exhausts which clearly classified the place more of a factory than a headquarter; they scouted the premises until it was apparent that the only accessible entrance was through the front.

"What now?"

"The usual, see the ventilation shaft up there?"

"Great…more crawling in the dark and dank place. You're paying for my laundry bill okay?"

Just then a big muscular guard in a red overall armed with a standard electric prod came over to where the pair was and opened his trousers zipper, whistling as he did his business unaware of the crater lid that hung loose above him.

Inside the large factory were odd looking machines with multi-purpose arms that worked in perfect synchronization on the passing devices as they moved along the conveyor belt. Atop the control tower that oversees all was a man in a deep blue uniform, he sat lazily on a chair with a glass of chocolate milk in one hand and a magazine in the other.

"Hmm…What's so interesting about these teen magazines anyway? All they talk about in here are lame tricks for picking up boys or just showing all the fancy clothes nobody could possibly afford!" The ill colored man complained between his sip of the thick brown liquid.

"Isn't that the same as your Evil & Mad Monthly? All they have in there are lame tricks for taking over the World and catalogues of overpriced doomsday devices." A voice more feminine came over from another corner.

"Not true! My magazines are far more useful than the garbage you read I'll have you know! Why I remembered the time I used the tips from my magazine in announcing my name, Dr. Drakken to the World for the very first time and officially launched my criminal career!" The mad scientist laughed maniacally and gulped down the rest of his drink.

"Yup…That was real clever alright, shouting out your name from the rooftop of the White House." The girl who had her back to her boss reminisced. "And just when I thought you couldn't be anymore stupid, you tried to kidnap the president with a potato sack."

"Hey, that was a good plan! I mean I managed to put the sack over his head at least…" Drakken mumbled.

Suddenly an alarm blared, sending the surprised Drakken out of his chair and he rushed over to the window. Below on the ground level were two people fighting off the guards in a fiery scene as the machines started blowing up into flaming parts.

"Gahh! It's them again!" Drakken growled and turned to the girl behind him. "Get them!"

At the command, the young sidekick threw the magazine aside and leapt out from the control room, all the way down to the first floor and landed skillfully. She then proceeded to attack one of the intruders but was halted by a green fireball that missed her by an inch.

"Hey watch out will ya Ron? She almost got you!" The older woman said to the younger blonde.

"Thanks Shego!" The boy beamed back to his raven haired partner.

"Now go and disable the main control while I'm holding off Kimmie here!" Shego motioned for Ron to take a clear path behind her and readied herself into a combat stance.

Opposite the heroine in a green jumpsuit stood her eternal rival in a black tank top and grey cargo pants: Kim Possible.

"Alright princess." Shego clenched her fists as they burst into verdurous flames, "How do you want it done, medium rare, well done or extra crispy? I highly recommend the latter."

"No thanks I already ate." Kim smirked and fitted her hands with a pair of red gloves. "But how about trying out my new knuckle sandwiches, they're to die for."

"Sheesh, talk about a cliché' line, I heard better comebacks from a naked mole rat." Shego shot an intimidate smile back at her foe.

As the taunting greet came to an end the two girls launched at each other with furious growls and clashed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile young Stoppable was making his way up the winding staircase that seemed to go on forever and he began to lose his breaths.

"For…a hi-tech lab like this…why…can't Drakken…build an…ele…vator…" Ron gasped for air as he climbed up the last flight of stairs. "Finally…I swear I'll…faint if…I have to climb…even one more…step!"

Ron kicked the door of the control room opened and yelped in surprise when he saw Drakken behind a big ray gun machine which fired at him. A hot streak of purple energy beam skinned the boy as he rolled out of the way and pressed flat behind the wall to keep out of the line of fire.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Drakken sang with his thumb floating over the button, ready to fire on notice. "You can't hide forever you buffoon!"

Ron twitched at the insult and was ready to pounce on the villain but kept cool. He formulated a plan and smiled upon finding one; he gently tapped the side pocket on his pants to get the attention of his pet rodent as it scampered on to his shoulder. The owner whispered to his tiny helper who nodded in response with a thumb up, the mole rat then quickly sneaked through the door, too fast for the blue villain to notice and ran up behind the weapon.

Ron slowly walked out of his hiding and strode into the room casually, straight into the pointing death ray. Drakken was confused by the boy's action but decided to take his chance and fired the laser point blank onto his target. To the evil man's surprise, nothing happened as the laser gun puffed out a smoke and died; he shook the machine and pounded with all his might, trying to revive the weapon.

"What happened? Why didn't the buffoon gets fried!?" Drakken yelled as he continued his attack on the lifeless object when he noticed a pink rodent crawling out from the base with a bitten-cut wire behind it and his face went red. "You, you stupid rat!"

Drakken jumped at Rufus in anger but Ron quickly stepped in and tripped the fuming man over, launching him into the control panel. Drakken's face went slamming on a big red button surrounded by a yellow and black striped panel. Drakken rose up in a daze and gasped at seeing what he just inadvertently pressed.

"Look what you did you idiot!" Drakken ran in circle in a panic, "You just made me activate the self-destruct sequence!"

"After all these times we fought and you still haven't learned?" Ron sighed along with his pet.

"B, but it says so in Evil & Mad Monthly that it's essential for every villains to have a self-destruct button built into his lair!" Drakken flipped open the magazine to show the secret lair decorations page.

"Maybe you should read something else dude. Anyway, let's get out of here!" Ron joined Drakken in a panic dance and raced for the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the same time on the ground level where it had been deserted but for the two girls who were still going at each other in a frenzied fight, unaware of the countdown announcement from the surrounding buzzers.

Shego panted heavily as she hurled her trademark fireballs one after another mercilessly at Kim who calmly swatted away the energy spheres like they were flies. Confused and angered, Shego charged at her younger opponent and launched a straight plasma filled punch to the face where it was intercepted with a simple grab, Shego quickly connected with a plasma kick which ended in Kim's grasp also. Trapped in an awkward position that she couldn't get herself out of, Shego felt the hard surface of a boot in her lean stomach and was sent tumbling on the floor.

"Why? Why isn't my power working?" Shego lifted her bruised self up and let out a painful cough. "Is it because…those gloves?"

Kim grinned evilly and advanced towards the wounded Shego, cracking her knuckles as she said "Bingo, Drakken made these gloves using the stolen GJ technology and as you might have figured out already, they were designed to absorbed plasma and radiation based energy, so basically your power is useless before them."

As Shego tried to move she felt a sharp pain running through her torso and collapsed back down. "W…What the?"

"By the way see my outfit here? Custom built bio-muscle suit that enhances the wearer's physical strength by three times." Kim demonstrated with a backhand to the steel beam besides her and it bent from the powerful impact. "I figured that kick should have given you some fractured ribcages, so if I were you I wouldn't try to move around too much."

"Hmph, cheater!" Shego growled furiously.

Kim's smile faded and her eyes narrowed as she grabbed Shego's head and lifted her up with inhuman strength and tightened her grip causing the captured girl to scream in excruciating pain. "Ba-Bye Shego."

But before Kim could finish off her adversary, her forehead was met by a gloved fist which sent her staggering back. Shego bit the pain in and kicked her captor in the chest, breaking herself free and somersaulted away to gain some distance.

"Please princess, don't think you can take me down with those silly toys of yours." Shego smiled confidently even though her body was ready to give in.

An irate Kim sprinted in full steam and rammed her fist into a wall behind Shego who jumped over her attacker just in the nick of time, the thick concrete wall exploded from the potent impact. Kim quickly glanced up to see a fiery drop kick which she barely blocked in time with her armored arms. The airborne Shego used Kim as a platform, jumping onto one of the assembly machine before letting loose hails of plasma powered balls. Kim cart wheeled back avoiding all the projectiles and sprung onto a wall where she launched herself into a powerful dragon kick that brought the whole machine down along with the woman on top of it. Pieces of metal chunks and circuits rained around Kim as she stood over the fallen Shego with a death glare, Shego was too hurt to move anymore and Kim knew this well.

"It's game over for you Shego." Kim said as she grabbed a piece of falling debris and crushed it into fine dust. "You put up a good fight but let's face it, you're no match for me…you never were."

Shego wiped her hair out of the way and broke into a soft laugh as she pointed over to her would be executioner "I told you didn't I princess that you can't win with those silly toys of yours."

"You're a sore loser aren't you? Just accept your defeat…" Kim paused when she noticed she couldn't move her legs and gasped in horror as she looked down. "What did you do!?"

The villainous girl's feet were trapped in a glob of molten metal that hardened into a solid lock. She tried to move her feet, thrusting her legs as hard as she could and when that did not worked she started slamming the chunk with her powered fists. But no matter how hard she tried to break it, the metallic trap wouldn't budge, instead her fists sunk right in as if she was punching into soft clays.

"You know what they say Kimmie, brain beats brawn. When you destroyed the machine I was on, it gave me the chance to melt the metal pieces around you." Shego dropped on her back in exhaustion. "And it seems the metal goo has not hardened enough for you to break it either…You lose princess."

"What do you mean? We haven't…" Suddenly Kim understood exactly what her foe meant as the countdown announcement finally hit her ears. "No…"

"Yes!" Shego smiled widely. "The place's gonna blow and we're going together Kimmie!"

"Arrrgh!" The trapped teen struggled to break free in a futile attempt as the countdown was reaching the end. "I can't go down like this! I won't"

"Heh, and you were telling me I was a sore loser." Shego uttered softly.

While one girl was in a fearful panic the other was still and calm as she accepted her fate. Shego began to think back to all her past adventures with her best and most trusted friend and murmured as the place shook in a great tremor "Ron…I hope you got out."

"Shego!"

The called woman looked up in surprise to see the form of a blonde savior swinging down from the control room on a metal chain. "Ron?"

Ron swooped down and took his fallen female comrade in his arm and swung them both through the hole in the wall from the fight earlier leaving the stuck red head behind. When they got out of the building, the duo rolled into the swamp in front and duck as the place behind them blew into a great ball of flames with a mushroom shaped smoke that went up sky high. Only pieces of flaming debris and a large crater were left after the explosion.

Ron surfaced along with Shego as they gasped for air. Ron then helped his limping friend over to sit at a nearby trunk before tending to her wounds.

"Thanks Ron." Shego said as Ron finished tying the bandage on her torso. "But that was stupid of you to risk your life coming back for me. Next time you pull a stunt like that, I'll kill you."

"Yeah, yeah, you always say that but you'd do the same for me, right?" Ron said with a playful smile.

Shego didn't say anything but simply returned the smile to which Ron knew what her answer would be anyway. Shego wasn't the type to say nice and sweet things but her actions cover more than enough of her lippy attitude as they say "actions speak louder than words".

"But you know, I wonder if they managed to get away…" Shego said on their way back out of the jungle to the rendezvous point where a plane waited for them.

"You mean Drakken and Kim?" Ron shrugged, "Knowing them, they should be fine and ready to take over the World again in no time."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of the jungle a slightly burnt blue man grumbled in annoyance of his defeat as he followed the memorized path leading to his emergency hovercraft.

"Once again those two foiled my plan, and it was such a brilliant plan! I swear I'll make them pay…Ow!" Drakken was interrupted when something solid bumped into his head. "Kim watch it!"

Kim peeked up from below as she followed her employer in a hand-walk; her feet were still embedded in the metal chunk which bumped into the scientist's head. Kim had managed to get away by plowing into the ground around her and lifted her whole body off, carrying the chunky lump with her as she made her close escape.

"Anyway, I gave you the power gloves and the bio-muscle suit. How is it that you still managed to lose?" Drakken yelled angrily.

"Hey, if it wasn't for your self-destruct button I would have been able to finish her off, so don't blame me for your failure!" Kim swung her blocky feet into Drakken's side sending the man to the ground in pain.

"But…the magazine…" Drakken tried to make his point but stopped when he noticed Kim was beginning to swing her feet again.

The mad scientist rubbed his side to ease away the sore and quickly resumed his trek for the vehicle with his upside-down sidekick.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------

From the author

----------------

Well that's episode 1 done and done and while I tried my best to illustrate how I see this story in my head which is pretty clear to me but might not be so for everyone else, I just hope it turned out okay.

I actually started two RonGo fanfic projects and worked on them simultaneously which is good in a lot of ways and really bad in many ways. The good things are that I can use ideas that do not apply well in one story on the other and that I can work on another story when I'm stuck on writing the other one. But the bad things are that I keep getting the storylines mixed up and I also feel like I have not pay full attention to each story enough. But since I already started out like this I guess I just have to carry on.

I thought it will be fun writing a fic that is still like the original Kim Possible but with a change of role, having Kim starting out as a villain instead of turning into one somewhere along the fic or Shego turning good (or simply joining the good side to be with Ron) at some point like in many of the fan fics I read. So in this fic Shego would be the one to grow up with Ron and be his best friend while Kim is the ex-hero turned villain and became Drakken's helper. I'm pretty sure someone must have done this sort of fic already (though I haven't seen one) but I want to have a go and see where I can go with it.

I'm working on episode 2 right now which should be finished soon and I'll be posting up the other fic (Me and Shego) too so check it out if you're not too busy!

Well I hope you all enjoy my RonGo fic and please give me your reviews, I'd like to hear what people think of my work, thank you all in advance!

See you in episode 2!


	2. Friend and Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible; everything in or related to Kim Possible belongs entirely to Disney. I'm just using the elements in Kim Possible for a personal non-profit fan fic work so don't put the moodulator me!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim Possible: Another Episode "Go! GoStoppable!"

Author: Namuro

Pairing: Ron Stoppable & Shego

Episodes Relation: None

------------------------------------

Episode 2: Friend and Family

------------------------------------

"Hmm…aha…that's right…come and get it ladies…" Ron muttered with a sly grin in his sleep, drowning himself in his own drool. "There's enough of the Ronman to go around so don't push…Huh? What was that Shego? You want me all to yourself? How could I say no…"

Slowly Ron reached out for the soaked pillow and gave a sloppy smooch, smearing all the saliva on his face. "I won't leave you…so don't cry baby…Your tears are all over me…"

As the teen was happily fantasizing in his larger-than-life dream he failed to noticed a sound of knocking from his bedroom door. The knocking continued for a while until it was apparent that the room's occupant was not going to answer, the visitor resorted to a more forceful approach. The door burst opened…or more likely flying as the whole wooden frame that once divided the room and the hallway now hurled past the sleeping boy and out of the window. If not for the loud breaking noises, it was the pieces of shattering glass that fell on Ron and woke him up with stinging sensation sending him straight out of bed.

"Oww, ow, ow! W…What's going on?" Ron spun around in circle trying to shake the shards off of his clothes when he noticed a jumpsuit clad figure in front of him. "Shego…? Is that you?"

"Morning sleepyhead." Wearing her usual green and black jumpsuit with her long dark hair in a ponytail style, Shego leaned on the broken doorframe in a seductive pose and blew a splinter off her fingers.

"Aw man not again Shego, that's the fifth door this month! You know that's coming out of my pocket right?" Ron leaned out of the window to see his bedroom door ended up on one of the neighbor's car which is now covered in flames. "As for that…I hope GJ can sort something out…"

"Why do you complain? It's not like you don't have money, look at all the cash you're raking in on the Naco idea. Surely you can easily afford another door." Shego walked over to see the flaming car in time to see the wreckage blasted into fiery pieces like a New Year firework and giggled innocently. "Pretty."

As absurd as the situation may be, Ron could not help staring at his friend's features that lit up from the explosion: her skin bright up to match the sparkle in her emerald eyes that shined and shingled like the stars above them and the curves on her structures which showed off her well-trained body that every girls would die for. But the best part was her full lips that gleamed from the extra glossiness of her favorite midnight-shade lipstick...a kiss from those could kill a man. Ron was mesmerized and just stood there letting her looks sinking in on him but quickly looked away to avoid any suspicion from the woman.

Remembering the earlier intrusion, Ron crossed his arms and asked with a serious voice "So why do you wake me up at this hour may I ask? Speaking of which, what time is it anyway…Let's see…4am! You woke me up at four in the morning! Why!?"

"Well I thought you might want to join me for some morning exercises, have to keep in shape and all so we're ready to save the world on notice." Ignoring what Ron had to say, Shego went through his closet searching for his sport attires. "So what do you say to a 5 miles run and a one-on-one combat practice with me? I promise I won't burn you…as much as last time!"

Shego found a pair of sweatbands and a shirt then turned to Ron with a big smile, ushering him to take the items. Ron said nothing but smiled back and took the things before throwing them out of the window and slumped back into his bed. "Sounds interesting…but I need to stay here and umm…practice my mental simulation training…and yes, by that I mean dreaming! So go on ahead without me and I'll see you in class..."

As the conversation ended snoring took its place and the boy went back into his dream world once more. He resumed the dream where he had all the girls in his arms as he sat on the throne of the mountain of nacos and there were giant naked mole rat guards surrounding his fort. Ron sat there watching rerun of the Fearless Ferret on a giant monitor while his bikini clad royal subjects stuffed his face with grande size nacos. But suddenly the throne room was filled with smoke and a raging flame engulfed the whole place, people were running and screaming frantically including Ron himself who ran to his rodent guards for help. And just when he thought he was safe a shadow cast over him and he looked up to see a giant Shego with her flaming hands staring down at him. The mole rat guards charged at the 50 ft tall woman to protect their master but were all incinerated in an instant. Ron panic and ran back to hide behind his throne and cowered in fear, not realizing his bottoms were clearly in the range of fire as Shego hurled a plasma ball that hit his rear ends dead on.

"Yeowwwww!" Ron jumped out of bed and felt real heat on his bottoms where a tiny fire was and he headed for the bathroom, launching himself into the shower for a quick cool-off. Once the fire went out Ron grumpily walked back into his room and yelled at the fire starter who whistled like she was innocent "Look at what you did! You made a potty hole in my Fearless Ferret pajamas!"

"Come on Ron, you're not going to let a weak and vulnerable girl like me running outside in the dark by myself are you?" Shego pouted and forced a false tear from her brimming eyes that rolled down her pale cheek and sobbed quietly for the extra effect.

Ron was always a softie and girls' tears were one of his greatest weaknesses. He quickly turned away to face a blank wall and kept repeating in his mind "Okay, calm down Ron…She's just faking it so no matter how cute or sexy that looks, you have to resist! So just don't look at her and you'll be fine!"

Seeing such reaction from her shy friend only added to Shego's pleasure and she giggled as she formulated a plan. Creeping up behind the boy Shego clung onto his back and slowly ran her finger down his spine causing him to twitch, Shego then leaned in closer and blew softly on Ron's ear getting a soft moan out of him.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" A mental scream blared inside Ron as he used whatever was left of his mind to control himself and banged his head repeatedly into the plastered wall of his room to ignore Shego's tortures with pain.

Ron's will was stronger than Shego had expected and she went in for the kill, leaning in even closer she took a nip of Ron's ear and it was all over. Ron's mind shattered into million pieces and his body melted like soft butter before collapsing to the floor in submission and fainted.

"I'll get your thing ready then. Go freshen up and meet me downstairs." Having accomplished her job, Shego left the beaten up teen to himself who was still unconscious.

Later that morning just as the light started to set in on the peaceful town of Middleton where most of its residents were still asleep, two people were racing each other through the neighborhood. The athletic girl had no problem in the run as she swiftly dashed left and right dodging all the obstacles as fire hydrants or fences, on the other hand her partner was having a rather rough time running head on into whatever she dodged. Moments later and the pair arrived at Middleton central park where it would be usually packed with picnickers, tourists, dates and children but right now it was quiet and tranquil, just one huge space of grasses and trees and a couples of water fountains without a soul in sight except for the mentioned two.

Shego wiped a sweat off her forehead and headed for a drinking stand to refresh herself while Ron limped behind her and fell to the grassy ground nearby. Shego looked at Ron with a pitiful sigh and went to drag him over to the stand to let him drink the water as he claimed he was to worn out to do it himself. After that they went to sit by one of the benches and rested for a while.

"See what happen when you eat too many nacos and don't keep up your training?" Shego mocked Ron with a playful smirk. "You're staring to get a little plump too."

"Hey! Don't blame the foodstuffs! Nacos are ultimate source of a man's needed dietary and energy, all the cheesy goodness…" Ron said confidently. "Beside, I'm not getting plump, just more beefy! I think I've got more muscles here too can you see?"

"Sure Mr. Macho whatever you say." Shego sniggered. "By the way, what's taking Wade so long; he should be here by now."

"Wade? He's gonna meet us here? You serious!?" Ron got up and looked around to find the boy genius which was no where in sight. "You're kidding right? Wade NEVER left his room…unless it was something really serious like that time when he ran out of soda."

"I dunno, he told me he would meet us here." Shego shrugged and continued to search for the boy. "Something about a new gadget or something it seems…"

"Oh boy, I hope it's an invisible suit! Then I can sneak out of Barkin's classes anytime I want!" Ron crossed his fingers in anticipation and thought of other things he could do with the technology.

"Sorry Ron, I'm afraid it's not what you think" a familiar voice came from behind the couple and they turned to see no one.

"Oh I see…" Ron smiled slyly and looked at Shego. "Nice voice trick Shego, going through all the trouble to bring me here and lied about Wade just to show me your new trick. You'd make a really good ventriloquist you know?"

"Ron, I didn't say anything. Beside you know I hate ventriloquists, they creep me out." Said the puzzled Shego.

"Guys, down here!" The earlier voice came back but this time from below.

Shego and Ron both looked down at the same time to see a small onyx colored box-shaped device with two legs sticking out and little flapper like parts on the side. It whirred and buzzed as it looked back at the pair with a monitor-face.

"Ahhhh! Mutant robot chicken!" Ron fell back and screamed in horror. "I told you they were real but did you ever believe me!? Did you!? And now we're doomed!!"

But then the monitor on the so called mutant switched on revealing a well-known face of a young chubby boy. "Hey Ron, Hey Shego, how do you two like my new spy bot?"

"Wade?" Ron leaned in to get a closer look, "You had me scared, what's with the chicken bot?"

"I told you it's a spy bot." The young prodigy sighed. "It's an all terrain robot designed for covert and infiltration missions, mainly to gather data behind enemy lines and such."

"Cool! What else can this thing do?" Ron curiously poked the small robot.

"A lot of things I assure you." Wade beamed proudly, "So from now on I'll be able to tag along with you guys as a full member…well not exactly full but you know what I mean. I'll be helping you out on the field with this spy bot."

"What about the Shegonicator Wade?" Shego asked pulling the said device out from her leg pocket, "We're not going to use it anymore?"

"No, no, you still need to hold on to that, otherwise how else am I going to contact you guys. You don't expect me to run around looking for you or Ron every time something comes up right? Even if I'm not actually running, it's still too much of a hassle." Wade said with a sip from his soda. "The spy bot will be used for tactical purposes in the field, not to replace how we commute."

"Sure thing." Shego said and then noticed Ron in a deep thought with a frowning face. "Ron? What's bugging you?"

"I'm trying to come up with a name for Wade's new robot…What do you think of "The Cocka-Doo Machine?" Ron said with a smile but Shego quickly wiped it off his face with a head shake and so did Wade. "Hot Wings Unit? Mecha Chick? Drumstick Robo? Wade Bot?"

"Okay…Let's go with Wade Bot, if you must name it at all." Wade quickly came to a decision before Ron could come up with any more surreal names.

"Well then if we're done here, let's finish the run Ron. You come too Wade, let's see how fast it can run." Shego jogged off slowly before going into a full dash, leaving the two boys in her dust. "Come on slowpokes!"

"Ooh a challenge eh? I never back down when it comes to competition!" Wade pressed a button on his keyboard and the command sent the spy bot sprinted after the green heroine. "Come on Ron!"

"I am so going to sleep in math class today…man, if only Wade had invented the invisible suit…" Ron lazily dragged himself out of the bench and followed his friends in a jog back home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile there were new occupants moving into one of the empty buildings lot 36 of Rent-A-Warehouse grounds. The building was about two storeys tall with a dome shaped roof and on the name plaque in the front entrance was registered in the name of "Dr. Drakken". It was around five in the morning and the light in the mad scientist's room was still on with occasional bright flash zapping out from time to time along with various mechanical sounds. A while later the sounds ceased and a silhouette of the villain holding up his hands with a small device panned onto the ground outside his room.

"Kim, come in here!" Drakken shouted excitedly from his makeshift lab in the corner of the warehouse. "Hurry!"

The red headed sidekick walked in with a yawn and combed her bed head down as she looked over to her boss, "What's the sitch Drakken?"

Drakken had a device in his hands that looked somewhat like a toaster and smirked proudly as he presented it to the girl "Behold my latest invention!"

"So…It's a toaster?" Kim asked and suddenly realized she shouldn't have when her boss shifted into a ranting mode.

"Exactly and not quite at the same time! I the brilliant Dr. Drakken have modified this ordinary household toaster into an unimaginable device of terror that will put the whole World on its knees. This time I'll finally succeed where I have failed before and even that little miss feisty Shego will not be able to stop me this time, wha ha ha ha ha ha!" Drakken broke into one of his so called evil-genius laugh that had his assistant covering her ears up to avoid getting a headache.

"So…What does it do?" As much as she hate Drakken's ranting, Kim could not help wondering about the odd gadget.

"Ah, good question Kim!" Drakken placed the toaster on a table and continued "You know how toasters turn breads into toasts? Well my toaster will do the exact opposite; it will turn toasts into breads! I call it the De-Toaster!"

Kim's face went blank for a few seconds while the evil doctor laughed his head off and sighed deeply as she collapsed onto a nearby couch, resting her head onto her hands and frowned. "So how do you plan to rule the world with this toaster…breader…um, whatever it is then?"

"I told you it's called De-Toaster!" Drakken yelled. "With my De-Toaster, I can turn all the toasts back into breads and nobody will ever be able to have their proper breakfasts anymore. And as you know breakfast is the most important meal of the day, so without toasts nobody will have the energy to go through the whole day! The whole world will have to give in to my demands. It's brilliant!"

Kim apparently have had enough of her boss's idiocy and banged her fist on the table in annoyance "Right…so you're going to sneak into every house and turn everyone's toasts into breads. How are you going to do that? And beside who cares about losing their toasts? They could just eat something else for breakfast! I mean if you try to take away fuel, electricity or something more important that would definitely work. But all you could think was toasts? What's wrong with you!?"

Kim swung her autumn shade hair back and began to walk away, "I can't take this anymore, I'm going home okay? If you need me just beep me."

With that Kim left the lab leaving Drakken to sulk on his own. She went to the garage where she stored her scooter and rode it back to her home in Middleton (Don't ask me where in Middleton…I don't know either – Namuro). After a while Kim came to a stop at a big house where crashing and banging sounds could be heard from within before a toy-sized rocket came smashing out of the living room's windows and almost crash into her had she not kicked it away on reflex.

"Tweebs…" Kim grunted as she entered through the front door.

"Welcome home Kimmie, how was your day?" A taller and more mature version of the teen in a white lab coat greeted her with a peck. "How's your work with Dr. Drakken coming along?"

"You know mom the usual, Drakken came up with some hair-brain scheme that didn't work and those two Shego and her sidekick beat us…again." Kim shrugged and went over to the fridge to get some juice. "I mean today he told me he was going to take over the world with a toaster!"

"C'mon Kimmie-Cub, give Drew a chance. He might just be on to something." A man in a similar white uniform said from over the couch while sipping a cup of coffee. "And don't let your defeat bring you down, there's always tomorrow so cheer up!"

Kim dropped onto the lumpy couch next to her father and leaned onto his side, letting the older man caressed her soft hair. "If it wasn't for you asking me to help out your old colleague because he needs an assistant real bad, I wouldn't even want to go near that guy, dad."

The rocket scientist rubbed his chin and suggested to his daughter "Well…if you're not happy working with Drew, how about with other villains like…let's see…Professor Dementor? I could get in touch with him if you're interested."

"No…He's too…delusional." Kim twirled her finger in circle.

"DNAmy?"

"The last time we met she tried to steal my Pandaroo, so no."

"Monkey Fist?"

"Talk about lame fashion sense."

"Gemini?"

"I don't like his dog."

"**Señor Senior Senior**?" 

"Hmm…Might be good money but no thanks, Junior creeps me out."

"Frugal Lucre?"

"Dad, you know I don't like Smart Mart."

"Jack Hench?"

"He'll have me wear one of those henchman uniforms for sure, so I'll pass."

"Zorpox?"

"Who?"

After a long session of villain naming in which none met Kim's standard, her father eventually gave up.

"Well…There's only Drew left Kimmie, give him some time and I'm sure he'll come up with something good." Dr. Possible tapped his daughter's shoulder as a reassuring sign. "Beside, you can always quit and start your own criminal career, right?"

"I guess so…and come to think of it Drakken's not that bad, he treated me well enough as an acquaintance and the pay's not bad. Also he tends to run into Shego and her sidekick more often than anyone else so I get to fight her more as well." Kim smiled and cracked her knuckles as she imagined the face of a certain green skinned person.

Dr. Possible rubbed Kim's head and smiled at her, "That's my girl."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------

From the author

-------------------

And there you go, episode 2. I should have been able to post this chapter ages ago but I wasn't happy with the original and ended up re-writing the whole thing.

I've been thinking that since I switch the role of Shego and Kim around, what should I do with their family. I really like the idea of having the Possibles and the tweebs to be Shego's family and see how their relationship in the household works out. But in the end I ditched the idea because there were too many conflicting ideas plus Shego will have to be called Shego Possible which will be weird. As for Kim, I just don't think I can write about her living with the Gos because I don't know enough about them to integrated the family relationship into the story. So I kept each family respectively to their own and make a few changes like having the Possibles on the evil side. It was really fun for me to write this part, seeing the Possibles see fit to their daughter's evil activity but still retain that warm and close relationship and to be there for Kim and able to give her advice (evil that is). I didn't mention this in the fic but Kim's dad is still a rocket scientist but now he build them for villains while Kim's mom is a brain surgeon who operated on crooks to turn them into super villains and the tweebs are just brats as they always were, aiming to follow in their parents' footsteps. I planned to write more about the Possibles in the future as well.

As for Shego's family, since they didn't mention her parents in the show, I'll just stick to her brothers who will fill in the parental roles (with Hego being protective of Shego and keep out boys from dating her and stuff including the whole deep space threat with Ron like Kim's dad did). Both Kim and Shego have twin brothers so the family structure is quite familiar (in number at least) and I think I can work out the family system somehow. I'll be mentioning the Gos probably in the next episode.

So thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy it and please review, thanks!


	3. To Ask or Not To Ask

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible; everything in or related to Kim Possible belongs entirely to Disney. I'm just using the elements in Kim Possible for a personal non-profit fan fic work so don't force me to listen to Drakken's singing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim Possible: Another Episode "Go! GoStoppable!"

Author: Namuro

Pairing: Ron Stoppable & Shego

Episodes Relation: None

--------------------------------------------

Episode 3: To Ask or Not To Ask

--------------------------------------------

"Say Shego…You know about the dance party at school tomorrow night?" Ron asked with his eyes fixed onto his beautiful friend and acted as calmly as he could, though his voice was shaky enough to make a smoothie.

It was Team GoStoppable's usual hangout night at Ron's place with a routine extravagance of a dinner by the head chef of the Middleton high's cookery class himself, followed by a relaxing plasma screen chill out session with a giant bowl of home made popcorns (another courtesy of the boy-chef wonder). Ron and Shego were watching a news report on which Dr. Drakken was being put into custody after caught stealing several toasters in a nearby neighborhood when Ron suddenly let the question out into the open.

Shego was lying lazily on the long couch in her rarely worn green shorts and a black, skin tight sweat shirt as she claimed the night to be rather hot. Ron could not agreed more on how hot things were with her dressing up like that, he had been sweating away like a broken pipe ever since she walked in earlier. Still lying flat on her shapely toned stomach, Shego reached out for the popcorns bowl in front of her and took a single flake of the corn snack and slapped the bottom of her palm, launching the piece into her mouth. She kept on chewing and chewing…far longer than the tiny morsel should have taken her as if to avoid answering the eagerly awaited boy. Ron gulped nervously as he watched the girl finally swallowed.

"Yeah? What about it?" Shego asked back monotonously, it was clear that her attention was not entirely on the question but on the news…or the popcorns.

Feeling his hands moist with sweat and his throat dried up from anxiety, Ron prepared for one of the most difficult task faced by every teenager.

Asking a girl out.

One of the most sacred rituals that had claimed many victims in the long history of boyhood in which only the fittest survives…and now it was Ron's turn.

He had been planning to ask Shego to the dance for sometime now and while this dance may not be as significant as the 'prom dance', it was still important enough for Ron, especially as it would help him to start off on the right path with the girl of his dream.

Being a world famous crime fighter, a popular cheerleader at school and not to mention her stunning good looks, Shego was the target of most male's amorous advance and Ron would have lost Shego long ago if it was not for her wild personality that effectively pushed all the boys back…leaving some with broken hearts and some with broken ribs. Mostly the latter…

Knowing his position as her 'best friend', Ron assumed himself the finest candidate fit to challenge for the right of taking the verdurous princess's hand to the dance and while most were skeptical on the concept of the whole best friends taking a step further, Ron was convinced that everything would work out. Shego was not the type to just let anyone into her personal space, so for Ron who had been allowed in for as along as he could remember, even more than she would let her own family could then be seen that he was already one step ahead of everyone and therefore had the best shot at asking Shego out…logically speaking of course.

And now was the time to test whether this theory would work to his expectation…Everything rested on this very moment and all will be judged by what Shego would say to his invitation.

After the long thought that went through his emotional congested head, Ron finally moved his lips to let out the words that he longed to ask his long-time friend to be girlfriend (hopefully).

"Shego…would you go to the dance with…"

_Beep, beep, beep, beep!_

"What is it Wade?" Responded automatically to the ever familiar four tones beep, Shego swiped her communicator from the tea table and switched it on promptly.

"Hiya Shego." Wade, the chubby genius greeted with a straw hanging out from his fat lips. "There's a hit on your website, our client Mr. Namuro had asked for you to help protect his package which will be delivered from Bangkok tonight by air. He had a reason to believe that someone will try to hijack the plane to steal it."

"Okay, have you got everything ready then?" Shego cracked her knuckles, restlessly anticipating for the mission to come.

"Yeah, Mr. Namuro already arranged the ride for you." Wade said as he looked through the incoming data on the other screen. "His private jet will come to pick you up soon. I'll have all the equipments ready for you two onboard as well. I would send the Wade Bot to help you out too but I haven't tested it for an air mission yet. Good luck anyway."

"Thanks Wade, Shego out." Switching off the device, Shego turned to face Ron. "So, what were you saying just now?"

Feeling irritated at the moment interrupted but somewhat relieved that it was not by something like a call from another boy, phoning to ask Shego to the dance. This was his moment and he would not let anything get in the way. Taking in a deep breathe, Ron opened his mouth once again to tell Shego what was on his mind.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hold on a sec, Ron." Shego took out her mobile phone and put it on a loud speaker then placed it on the small wooden table next to the popcorn bowl. "Yeah? Who's calling?"

"Hey Shego, it's Josh." A deep and cool voice replied. "There's a school dance tomorrow as I'm sure you must have heard. The thing is I'm free and I can't think of anyone else I want to go with but…you. So how about you come with me and be my dancing partner?"

Ron's jaw dropped a mile deep and his heart stopped. Even though he said that Shego had rejected all the boys so far but she had yet to come face to face with Middleton High's number one cool guy 'Josh Mankey'; who in the past had been inactive with her due to the reason that he was just too busy wooing other girls. Ron knew this day would come when Josh Mankey would come after his beloved Shego and try to take her away from him. He had the looks, the style, the talk and pretty much everything else that Ron lacked, making him the most dangerous love rival and the biggest thorn in Ron's road to true love.

The enemy had crossed into his territory and there was nothing Ron could do but wait for the bomb to drop when Shego finally fall for the guy's charm and accept his offer.

It was all over…and he did not even get a chance to ask her…

"No."

"Eh?" Both Ron and Josh cried out at the same time in bewilderment.

"I said no." Shego repeated again, this time with a harsher tone that was enough to crush the spirit of the pretty boy on the line.

"What!? B, but…but!" Josh stammered nervously, he was always well prepared in getting a girl, but he had never dealt with a rejection before and did not know what to do in such a case. "W, w, why not? You can't say no! You, you have to go with me, I ditched this girl just so that I can take you out! Look at what I'm doing for you here so what do you say!?"

"I say you're a pathetic loser. So get lost." Shego said coldly, with disgust clearly shown in her face. "And I don't know where you got my number from but if you ever call me again it'll be your last, got it?"

The phone in front of the enraged girl went silent. And just when Shego and Ron though the caller had hung up, they could hear the sound of something heavy dropped to the floor, followed by soft sobbing before the line went dead putting the conversation to an official end.

Ron almost jumped up instantaneously in joy and while he felt a little sorry (really, really little…just a tiny bit, a speck…molecular…etc) for Josh who was turned down so cruelly, he felt that the guy totally deserved it, especially when he tried to move in on Shego and that was simply unforgivable.

Shego grunted annoyingly as she deleted the call log and resumed her conversation with Ron. "Right, where were we?"

Seeing his opportunity to swoop in and pick up where Mankey had miserably failed, Ron started again. "Shego! Please go to…"

_Knock! Knock_!

"Oh, I wonder if it's them; that's pretty quick." Shego turned to where the sound came from and walked over to meet the visitor. "Hey Ron, the ride's here. Let's go."

Ron sank down onto the floor and murmured to himself. "Not again…I was so close to asking her. Guess I'll do it on the plane…I'll tell her this time for sure!"

Later on that night Shego and Ron were on a small private jet, traveling at amazing speed to the east in the direction of the golden capital of Thailand where the cargo plane left from an hour ago. The general plan was for them to intercept and transfer to the cargo plane in mid air where they will stay and keep the package safe until it reaches its destination in New York.

"Shego! Will you go to the dance with me?" A single sweat dropped from Ron's cheek as he asked himself in the mirror with a serious look. "Okay, short and simple…But maybe if I smile a little more…like this…and…perfect!"

Feeling confident, Ron walked out of the changing room in his mission clothes and headed down the narrow corridor leading to the main room in the center of the craft. Shego was already inside, staring out of a window that revealed nothing but the dark sky blinded with sea of clouds and occasional glimpses of moon light that bathed and lightened the dark shade on her swaying lock of hair which hid a part of her face. Ron stood there dumbfounded by the picturesque image before him and he smiled acutely, imagining of how he would be the one dancing with this gorgeous of a goddess tomorrow among the burning jealousy eyes of all the guys who fail to capture her heart.

"Hey Shego, what are you doing?" Ron started with a small talk to get the absent-minded girl's attention.

Shego leaned her head slightly towards Ron and smiled. "Not much, just looking at the night sky…it's quite nice."

"Yup it sure is…it sure is." Ron nodded and went to take seat next to Shego. "Anyway, about earlier…"

"Ron." Shego suddenly interrupted. Her pastel cheeks were lightly colored as she said. "Can I ask you something?"

Seeing the pleading look on Shego's face, Ron started to blush uncontrollably and he mused, _"No way, no way! She's going to ask me first!? This is too good to be true…but here it comes!!"_

"Ron, this is kind of embarrassing but will you…" Shego said softly.

"Yes I will Shego! I will!!" Ron shouted impatiently.

Ron was so happy he felt like crying until he saw the weird look Shego gave him and he began to wonder if he had said something wrong.

"Really? You will? But I didn't even ask what I wanted you to do yet." Shego asked confusingly. "The thing is my cheerleading squad needs a new set of skirts and pompoms but none of us can make the time to go shopping this week. So I was going to ask you to do it instead…and since you're fine with that…thanks then."

Ron's face turned a deeper red but not because of the girl this time, he felt so stupid and embarrassed for jumping to the conclusion.

"Yeah sure…I'll be glad to help, for you and the Mad Dogs, whoo!" Ron smiled coyly. _"Dang! Another chance ruined!"_

A few moments later the pilot spoke through an intercom in the room telling the couple that the cargo plane was in the close proximity and ready for boarding. Shego and Ron quickly ran to the side door, grabbing their goggles and backpacks on the way. Through the small oval shaped window they could see a faint shape of the big plane closing in, breaking through the white stream of clouds, until the whole carrier came into the full view.

Shego turned to Ron and nodded, counting down to the beginning of the operation, she opened the door of the jet and let the outside current pulled her out into the night sky. As she flew, Shego flattened her limbs against her body and shaped herself like a bullet, speeding off into the direction of the incoming cargo plane. The opposing plane had finished contacting the jet and opened its side door in response, letting the daredevil green heroine in as she panned her limbs out to slow herself down and landed skillfully inside the cargo plane.

As for Ron who was still waiting for transportation back in the jet, took out the ever useful hairdryer-grappling hook launcher and take a shot at the side of the cargo plane where Shego was. With a lightning reflex, Shego snatched the hook end of the rope and with all her extraordinary might, yanked in Ron all the way across from the jet to the cargo plane as he held onto the gun for dear life. He made it over easily but the force from Shego's pull was applied a little too much and he found himself flung into a pile of boxes that scattered all over the place when he crash landed.

After the two settled in, the plane's copilot came to greet and took them to the room where the package was being contained. It was a simple wooden box with a broken glass sticker pasted onto the side to clarify the solidity nature of the content within. The copilot flipped out two seats from the wall and offered the duo to sit and relax before he went back to the cockpit.

It had been a smooth sailing ever since team GoStoppable had came on board. Shego was filing her nails to pass the time while Ron circled the package, pretending to take interest in the mysterious object but kept his eyes on the girl at all times.

"Okay, this is a good time and a good place to tell her, but I won't!" Ron mumbled gallingly and bit his thumb. "There's something funny going on, as soon as I tried to ask Shego to the dance, something came up! So even though things look quiet and normal, if I try to ask Shego now someone or something will just try to interrupt me again! What am I gonna do!?"

Ron was plunged deep in self-paranoia and spent the whole trip checking up on the box and left Shego to her teen magazine in which he always wonder where she manage to get one from out of nowhere.

Ron kept on beating himself in the head with the debate whether to ask Shego or not, he was going to go mad with the headache and he could feel his brain slowly burning out…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ron…Ron!"

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" Ron sprang up from the floor and turned to see Shego clutching onto his shoulder. "Wh…what's up?"

"We're almost in New York, seems like Mr. Namuro was wrong about the hijack. So let's get ready for the landing." Shego pulled Ron up and dragged him to the seats.

"_Ow man! Nothing happened? And here I was wasting time and falling asleep!"_ Ron thought bitterly. _"But then that mean we're in the clear and I can ask her now!"_

"Ron, are you okay? You seem a little…tensed." Shego asked in a half worried, half freaked out tone.

"What!? Me!? I'm fine! I'm super!" Ron said exhilaratingly. "By the way Shego, will you go to…"

_BOOM!_

The wall of the plane's hull burst open with the force sending one of the lying about boxes to smash into Ron before he could finish the sentence. The wild gust of wind quickly blew away the smoke to reveal 3 feminine forms with glowing red eyes. The figures swiftly disappeared and reappeared behind Shego who was caught off guard and blew a straight punch to her hip, sending her crashing hard against the wall.

"Killer Bebes…" Shego got up and ignited her hands into full green flames. "I thought I got rid of you dolls for good that time."

"YOU ONLY ASSUMED OUR ANNIHILATION IN OUR LAST ENGAGEMENT WHEN THE BASE EXPLODED. HOWEVER WE SURVIVED WITH THE ASSISTANCE OF OUR NEW MASTER. NOW STEP ASIDE AND DO NOT RESIST OR BE DISPOSED OF." The leader of the femme fatale droid said in a typical mindless robotic accent and order for one of the Bebes to grab the package.

Shego quickly zapped the hand of the bebe sibling that tried to take the box and jumped in, kicking the stunned robot away. "Yeah right, as if I'd take your order."

Immediately, the Bebes spreaded out and shifted into hyper speed mode, circling Shego in a tornado like formation, trapping her in the eye of the storm. Unable to catch up with the superhuman speed, Shego relied on her hearing sense and blocked the incoming blows that the Bebes lashed out while spinning around her. Punches after punches and kicks after kicks landed themselves on the battering green heroine who began to feel the toll taken on her and she dropped to her knee. Seeing the opening, the Bebes simultaneously broke the formation and jumped at the downed girl who smirked sinisterly as she was luring the enemies into her trap. Fooling the droids into thinking she was down for the count, Shego rose up and discharged a dome of fiery emerald aura onto the surrounding Bebes, blasting away all of them at once.

Shego had put almost all of her remaining energy into the last blast that she plummeted to the floor, for real this time but she knew she did not need to get up again because of the sheer power she used on the droids just now which should have left them scraps. However, the Bebes began to rise one by one and closed in on Shego who gasped in shock to see the new change in them. The Killer Bebes' external frames were completely burnt off from Shego's last resort attack, unveiling the inner bodies that composed of exoskeleton with a round slot in the chest section where Shego's attention was: hovering steadily in the core of each Bebe was a multi-colored piece of rock that gave out a mystical glow, a glow so familiar it made Shego lost her breath and she began to sweat freely.

"It can't be…the Rainbow meteor!" Shego said shakily, disbelief at the horror presented before her sparkling emerald eyes. "But how…?"

The Rainbow meteor…the very same outer space substance that traveled the universe carrying a force so powerful, seeking out the chosen ones to bear its power. A long time ago one family was bestowed the 'gift' or as some called it 'curse' from the Rainbow meteor and their lives were drastically altered forever. The family was given super powers in which they used to combat the forces of evil by the name of 'Team Go'.

The Rainbow meteor that fell on the once ordinary Go family that time incinerated away after its power was transferred and it was the last time anyone have heard or seen the enigmatic rock…until now.

"Where did you get the meteor fragments from!?" Shego bellowed commandingly with her last ounce of strength and collapsed back to the floor. "I said…where…did you get them from…!?"

The Killer Bebes stared at the weakened heroine on the floor and raised their hands in unison. The long, thin shaft of the metallic arms rotated and twisted, morphing into an electrically charged rail guns that glowed wildly as they built up a great mass of energy, lighting up the faces of the killer droids who looked on mercilessly with their crimson shaded eyes and the face of the girl on the floor who gritted her teeth in defeat.

"Arggggghhhhhh!!!"

The Bebes all looked in the direction where the scream had come from and spotted Shego's sidekick rose up from the debris at the far end of the hangar. Ron Breathed fiercely and marched towards the Bebes, his hair strands began to rise and his clothes waver as well as pieces of metal that were on the floor started to elevate around him. Ron's face was hidden in the shadow, clouding his expression; only his feral respiration could be heard, like a blood lust beast that was let out into the wild. He cracked his knuckles with the sound that could shatter a glass and clenched his fists so tight, the gloves ripped into shreds of fine fibers. Each step he took left a forceful dent in the floor and any obstacles in the way squashed flat.

Shego looked at Ron, feeling an icy shiver ran down her spine as she braced herself for what about to come…Ron's true power.

The Bebes turned to the newly arrival and began to scan the subject for data. "SUBJECT…RON STOPPABLE. COMPARING PAST DATA…THREAT LEVEL…0…"

Faster than the lightning speed of the droid's eye sensory could detect, Ron's hand was already upon the leader Bebe's face, grasping onto the hard metal surface Ron crushed the head of the droid into little pieces of junk in a matter of second. Oil and machine fluids spurted into a fountain from the headless remain of the automaton as it shook vigorously out of control. Ron's body began to emit a ghostly blue aura with his eyes flashed a bright azure glare and he pulled his arm back, collecting the spiraling blue energy into it. Ron then launched his powered fist, ramming into the center of the half-destroyed Bebes, plunging his whole arm through the body, dragging out all the wires and circuits with the meteor power source in his palm. Ron roared and pulverized the colorful rock into dust and the impaled Bebes exploded into fiery shards, the blowing after shock sent Shego and the remaining robots flying into the wall while Ron stood firmly in place without a scratch but for his burnt out clothes that revealed his thin frame and the revolving blue aura flown out from the surface of the white skin. Ron bent down with his fingers stretching out like a claw and growled softly, the cold air brushed past his face produced a fog of steaming breath trail from the power mad boy.

The two other Bebes stepped back after witnessing their leader's demise and revised their strategy. Implementing the best tactic, the female cyborgs shifted into the hyper speed mode once more and circled around Ron in an even greater velocity than when they attacked Shego. The flurry tornado spun so fast that electrical bolts were created and slashed out everywhere; one lighting streak headed for Ron but was instantly blown away by the bodily aura shield. Without even glancing, Ron lashed his arm into the surrounding ring and caught one of the running Bebes, it twitched in surprise and tried to break free, pummeling onto Ron's steel like fist that held it captive. Ron threw the metallic fiend upwards where it hovered helplessly and before it could do anything else, Ron was on top of it with his outstretching palm and he chopped down onto the airborne robot, effortlessly splitting the hardened shell like a soft butter into clean halves which exploded into flaming parts.

The last Bebe looked at its partner's death and quickly ran for the package, hoping to secure the target and proceed with a hasty retreat. The Bebe jumped for the box but was held back by a single hand, Ron had moved in from behind and dug his fingers into the shoulder blade, ripping the whole chunk out with flashes of electrical sparks illuminating Ron's face momentarily as some dark, oozy fluid splattered onto his cheek and rolled down onto his lips where he licked it in and smiled. With no hesitation, Ron stoppable summoned his mystical power from within and plowed his hand down the Bebe's mouth, all the way down the throat, to the core point and dragged out the Rainbow meteor while the vital pipes and wires were still attaching to it. The heartless robot twitched and wailed in an unintelligible screech that sounded like a monster from a black and white film before Ron put an end to its misery by channeling his energy into the rocky core, charging it to overloading point and shoved it back down the robot, obliterating it into a great ball of fire, reduced to nothing more than a smouldering black spot on the floor.

Ron panted heavily and dropped onto his back with a loud thud, the enshrouding blue energy slowly disappeared and Ron was back to normal.

"I knew it…just when I was about…to ask Shego...something had to interrupt…" Ron laughed quietly having proved his point and fainted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron woke up later on a bed in a completely white room and he blinked sleepily. Remembered what happened he quickly got up and looked around for his partner whom he found sleeping soundly on a bed next to him. Shego had bandages all over her arms and some band aids on her face, she took quite a beating back on the plane but it seemed she was fine now and Ron could not have been anymore relieved.

As for Ron who only suffered a few scrapes and bruises was stuffing himself on the contents of the room's mini fridge when a man in a white coat walked in and introduced himself as Mr. Namuro. He explained how Shego and Ron was immediately brought in to a hospital in New York upon the plane's arrival and he personally saw to it that they received the best treatment. Mr. Namuro sat with Ron and thanked him and Shego for safely delivering the package as it contained something not only of value but of power…the Rainbow Meteor. He explained that back when the meteor fell down to earth, it was split into 2 portions where one fell in Go city, the other in Cambodia. Mr. Namuro was a part of an archaeological team who discovered the second Rainbow meteor that fell into a big lake in the middle of a jungle, thus cooled down the rock and kept it intact. The meteorite was then transported for examination which caught an attention from a scientist with a notorious reputation who wished to exploit the power of the meteor for the wrong purpose, especially after witnessing the power in action as demonstrated by the local superheroes of the Go city. In the end some fragments of the meteor were stolen by the scientist who then disappeared mysteriously without a trace. Since then Mr. Namuro was promoted the head of the division and was put in charged of the meteor in which he kept it hidden in a secret lab in Bangkok until the recent break-in attempts which forced him to move the rock to a safer place. After that he contacted GJ for help and was recommended team GoStopable, leading to the present event.

As for how the Bebes came to be, the new master they talked of and more importantly, why they had the Rainbow meteors embedded into their cores still remained a mystery, Mr. Namuro could only assumed that the real culprit behind the hijack must have been working with the scientist he spoke off or that it was the scientist himself.

There was something big going on but for now the meteorite was safe again and Ron bid farewell to Mr. Namuro who had given his deepest thanks and left. Ron then walked over to sit by Shego's side who was still deep in sleep and rested his hand on hers, looking at her face with a caring gaze.

He thought back to when he went berserk on the plane and literally tear the Bebes limbs from limbs. He had not been using his hidden mystical monkey power for sometime now because of how the power grew dramatically as of late, he could feel that he had less control of the power each and every time the power awakened…like today he let the feeling of anger at being interrupted during his moment with Shego and let rage consumed him. During the time he used the power, he was fully aware at all times but unable to command his body to do what he wanted, he could do nothing but watched on as his dark side let loose hell on the enemies who fell before his might one after another. He was afraid, afraid that one day he might turn on his loved ones…especially Shego. But he would not let it happened, never, he would train and learn to master the power…and he would protect her.

Ron held on to Shego's hands and caressed them gently, feeling the soft silky surface of her pale skin that made him think of how such a delicate body could be so lethal at times. The black, velvety hair that shingled and shined ravishingly, partly covering her graceful features down to her petite figure. Everything about Shego was just simply beautiful…

"Shego, will you go to the dance with me?"

Ron said softly in the midst of the quietness of the room. He sniggered slightly at the thought that he finally able to ask Shego after all the troubles that happened…only now she was asleep and could not hear him. He placed Shego's hands back on her stomach and turned back to his bed to retire for the night.

"Sure Ron."

Ron froze in place when he heard the sound and turned to find Shego looking at him with a faint smile. A dash of crimson shade ran across Ron's face as he looked at the giggling Shego before smiling back shyly.

"So what time are you picking me up?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------

From the author

---------------------

Hello…everybody!

I have been neglecting this fic for a while because I was mainly concentrating on Me and Shego. However during my research I came upon a lot of interesting ideas that I could not use in Me and Shego but would work well in GoStoppable's universe, so as quickly as I could, I got down to it and updated for your enjoyment (as well as mine).

I was having a big problem at first because of me being a novice and inexperienced author; I have a bad habit of not planning things out all the way through and tend to make things up along the way. I wrote Go! GoStoppable! out of the idea that I switch Kim and Shego's role while keeping everything else the same (apart from their families' nature which changed along with the characters) and that was pretty much it, I didn't really plan on how I would proceed with the story onwards which is why I haven't updated till now.

But now that I actually have a plot (for once), I can continue on this fic and hope that you will continue to follow it too! Thanks for reading and please review!

Well, Ron did it and got Shego to go to the dance with him (booyah!) but there are troubles ahead for our two heroes! Who is this mysterious mastermind behind the Bebe's attack and what is his reason in coming after the Rainbow meteor? Stay tuned and find out in the next episode "Goodbye Shego"!


End file.
